Legend of the Seeker Season 3
by Minstrel'sTales
Summary: Richard, Kahlan, Zedd and Cara save two girls from a Mord-Sith attack & are thrown into a new quest revolving the Sliph, Darken Rahl's growing power, and the breaking of the barrier between the New and Old worlds. The two girls and a mysterious young man named Jack are hiding secrets that could assist in bringing peace to the lands, or are their destinies on a darker path?


Episode One -Return Part 1

"This is a bad idea," Cara said disapprovingly as her strong arms crossed her chest.

When Richard, Kahlan, Zedd and Cara had first decided to go back to the People's Palace, after closing the rift to the Underworld, they only thought about getting there before Darken Rahl.

"Well we're here and there is no sign of Darken Rahl." Kahlan said.

"Cara is right." The tall old wizard said. Kahlan and Richard turned around with their eyes widened with disbelief.

"What if this is a trap?" The Mord-Sith said.

People rushed by in the clean pristine city as if nothing was different. No one showed their gratitude to the Seeker, the man who had saved them from the evil hands of the Keeper himself, the Lord of the Underworld. Richard was unnerved that everything was so peaceful. After everything they had just gone through; fighting off banelings (creatures of death), to fending off the Sisters of the Dark who worked for the Keeper. Although all he wanted to do was breathe just for a moment, something deep down inside was tormenting Richard.

"Cara you think everything is a trap." Richard tried to smile as he said this, but he was still alert observing their surroundings incase it _was_ a trick.

"We should have gotten more people on our side. Everyone needs to know you are the true Lord Rahl they _will _follow." Cara said this as if she would force them to herself.

Richard spun around to look at Cara. "Everyone is already on our side. I was the one who saved them, they must know that I am the one they should follow."

Just as he said an older raggedy man ran right into Richard and fell on the ground.

"Let me help." Richard said as he bent down to help the frail old man. The old man waved Richard's hand away, and got up himself and walked away grumbling and cursing. Richard looked as he walked away, confused and hurt.

"Doesn't seem everyone is on your side." Cara said and smirked.

"We must come up with a plan before we go into the People's Palace." Zedd said bringing everyone back.

"Zedd is right, if this is a trap we need to be ready for Darken Rahl. I don't know about you, but we'll need strength if we're to fight off anymore Mord-sith." Kahlan's weary voice made it evident that she wouldn't be too useful to them without a nights rest.

"The sun will set in a few hours. If we are able to blend in we may have a few hours to find out if Rahl is really here." Richard said.

Cara was the first to give her opinion. "I agree with Richard."

"Then Cara you need to change out of your red leather suit," Kahlan said, and smiled.

ˇˇˇ

Richard and Zedd were able to get a room at a tavern, and Cara was with Kahlan in another. Zed lay on his bed, and Richard laid on his.

"So here we are, the only moment of peace we will have for a long time. Just grandson and grandfather." Richard talked tiredly staring up at the ceiling. Zed smiled to himself as his grandson, Richard, the Seeker, spoke.

"Isn't it nice. No constant jabbering from the women." Zeddicus said things in his own quirky way, always finding a way to make Richard laugh.

"It sure is. No complaints from Cara about my blackberry sauce."

Zeddicus and Richard laughed together, but the laughter petered out,

"What is wrong my boy?"

Richard closed his eyes, and swallowed before responding.

"What if Rahl isn't in there? That means I now have to rule."

"Well isn't that a good thing?"

Richard sighed, "Rahl will try to get power, even if it means massacring anyone and everyone. Plus there are so many people who may turn against me."

Zed sat up straight. "Richard! Listen to yourself. You have conquered and achieved so much. You've been through the greatest adversities, and this is what's tormenting you?"

Richard pursed his lips.

"Richard. You are not doing this alone. You have us."

"All I have to do is kill Darken Rahl before he gets a chance to turn the world to ruins again."

It was silent again for another few moments. Richard got up and put on a cloak they had taken earlier that day. He put the hood over his head.

"I am going to see if there is any talk of Rahl being here," but by that time Zed was already asleep.

ˇˇˇ

Earlier Richard, Kahlan, Zed and Cara had snuck in using a small mirror that could reflect the person they wanted to disguise themselves as, and they would transform into that particular person. Earlier, on their way back from delivering the stone of tears, they had run into a giant man with steel muscles covering his body that attacked Kahlan. Unfortunately for him he was confessed by her; turning him into her slave. Zeddicus was wise enough to capture this man's reflection in the mirror before the man died protecting Kahlan. Richard was now this man. He was hoping that being in such a ferocious disguise no one would even dare to question him, and everyone would keep out of his way.

Thankfully for him it turned out to his hopes manifested. He walked down the stairs to the floor where everyone was drinking and singing. Above all of the constant murmur of conversations there was a voice of a man who stood out. Richard couldn't hear exactly what the man was saying, nor did he know where the man was until he pushed his way through a crowd to see a drunk man with peppered hair and tattered clothing standing on the table. He looked strong like he had a body of a woodcutter, but it was evident he had just come from a long journey.

"All of us, let's raise our ale to the true Lord Rahl."

"Who is the true Lord Rahl?" someone in the crowd yelled.

A villainous smile spread across his face. "Not the Seeker."

This caused uproar in the crowd, and arguments and fights erupted throughout the tavern. The man still spoke with a crooked grin on his face.

"Your true ruler is here whether you like it or not. He's waiting for his people to greet him-"

His sentence was cut short as a dagger pierced through his back coming out soaking with blood through his chest. The person pulled their knife out and the man fell. People screamed and ran out including the tavern owner leaving a huge mess and spilled alcohol everywhere.

Now there were only four men left in the dirty tavern. Richard looked around to see a short stout man who was once a farmer, another taller man who was a mapmaker, and an old D'haran soldier. The farmer took out a metal box and when he opened it he turned into Zedd, the map maker was Kahlan, the soldier was transformed back into Cara, and Richard was back to being the Seeker.

Everyone looked at each other, but mostly at Kahlan who held a bloody dagger in her hand.

"Why did you kill him, you could have confessed him and told us more about Rahl!" Cara's face muscles contracted.

Kahlan's eyes widened with irritation. "Although I was in that body I was still able to read him." She looked at Richard and Zedd. "I don't know why, but that man was lying."

"What would he be lying about? Richard being everyone's true ruler?" Cara scoffed.

"No," Kahlan started, "He was lying about Darken Rahl waiting for his people. You guys, I don't think Rahl is even here."

Zedd raised his eyebrows, "No he wouldn't be here. He's far too smart for that."

"Richard, that means you can take the title as Lord Rahl." Kahlan went up the Richard and softly touched his arm.

Cara strode up to them with her arms slightly swinging. "Rahl is still out there and a threat."

Richard's eyebrows furrowed. "She's right we need to defeat him once and for all before we bring peace back to the lands. Before I take the title."

"No Richard. We don't have any more time to lose," Zedd said with urgency.

"Well we need to spend the night because Kahlan needs rest." Cara said with a hint of urgency.

"That's just her way of saying she needs rest." Kahlan says pointedly.

"Fine I need some rest, but we all do and none of us will be any good in a fight if we don't." Cara decidedly ends the conversation.

Everyone silently agreed, and they decided the tavern may not be the best place for any of them to be so they walked an hour west into the forest where they would sleep, but it was still close enough to the People's Palace.

They had set up a fire and they all finally lied down for the first time in a while, (well besides Zedd). Kahlan slept close to Richard, and Cara stayed up to be on watch. Zedd had fallen asleep right after he used his wizards fire to start the fire. Richard was the only one that stayed fully awake. He stared up at the moon through the forest canopy, contemplating on everything that had happened to him. He started to the day it all began, when he had saved Kahlan from the D'haran soldiers who had chased her into Hartland. He usually never thought that far back, but he was especially thoughtful after everything that he had recently been through. As all of the memories started to pass through his head he felt his eyes becoming heavy and soon he was asleep.

ˇˇˇ

"Richard," a sweet voice called out.

"Seeker, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry." Richard heard himself say.

"I've been longing to join with you again. Oh how long it has been." The girl's voice didn't sound familiar to him.

"Why can't I see you? Why can't I see anything?"

"Because we don't need to see each other. We are above the physical you and I. You don't need eyes to see me, or ears to hear me."

"Then this voice what is it?"

It was silent.

"Wait don't go!" Richard pleaded.

"Richard you must heed my words; follow your heart, and when you feel it's right defy the wizard and trust the witch."

"Do you mean Zedd?"

Silence again.

"What witch are you talking about, and what would I be defying?"

Richard was suddenly pulled out of sleep and his eyes fluttered opened. He looked around and saw Cara sleeping, and Kahlan was still sleeping beside him. He looked around and saw Zedd staring into the fire and making weird shapes from the smoke. Richard rolled back so that he was staring up at the stars.

Who was that voice? And why would he go against anything Zedd has to say? Finally as he thought more, _should I listen to the voices in my head? _Those thoughts and others circled in his head, until he had to distract himself by thinking about plans for the next day.

ˇˇˇ

Richard never went to sleep. Finally, after Zeddicus had found slumber, Richard got up as the early morning sun started to rise. He walked into the forest hoping to find a few berries to nibble on and to find a stream or river so that he could fill up all the canteens with water.

Richard's long brown hair and scruff on his face was attracting a few annoying bugs which he had to swat because they were starting to sting and bite.

"Damn mosquitoes," he said as even more came from the West side, so he walked the opposite direction.

He quickened his pace after a third of a mile and they still hadn't stopped following him. He finally walked to a grassy clearing and he could hear the flow of water. Richard forgot about the bugs and ran past through the clearing to the other side past the trees with oddly shaped mushrooms growing out of them. He stopped running by the rocks where there was a small stream, but not just a fresh water source was awaiting him. A slim woman with long wavy auburn hair and a flowing black dress stood barefoot on the rocks. Richard's eyes scowled and his nose flared when he saw the woman. The woman smirked and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Don't look so happy to see me Seeker."

Richard scoffed, "Shota. When am I ever happy to see you? What are you doing here anyways?"

The smirk fell from Shota's face and she took a step closer toward Richard.

"Is it appropriate to say that a voice came to you in a dream in the night?" She coked her head slightly and watched him.

Richard's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, "How did you-"

"Come on boy," Shota interrupted, "must you ask? I am Shota that is how I know."

"It was you wasn't it?" But even as he said that he was only hoping it wasn't her.

"No." She said harshly. Richard looked at the witch skeptically.

"Only you would use your magic like that. It was either you or Darken Rahl, and Rahl doesn't have any magic."

Shota sighed and shook her head, "That wasn't magic Richard. It was..." Shota's voice trailed off.

"It was who, what?" Richard yelled at her causing Shota to step back uncomfortably.

"Unfortunately the Prophecy doesn't allow me to say."

Richard rolled his eyes, "Another one of your 'prophecies'?"

"Yes, but this one is not mine. It's the Creators, and the oldest prophecy in existence. It says in the night those sisters of the red will steal the Seekers last hope and destroy it so he may never bring peace to the lands. Only when he saves the confessor will he find the Sliph and unite all the peoples."

Richard continued to stare at Shota. "This doesn't sound like your kind of prophecy. This doesn't seem to benefit you at all."

"Don't think you know my mind Seeker. I only have good intentions."

"There isn't anything in there about Rahl?"

"No because you are the true Lord Rahl, and _he_ is no longer a threat."

_I don't believe that,_ Richard thought.

"Why aren't you speaking with Zedd? Isn't he the one you tell all your visions and prophecies to."

Shota faked a smile that only displayed her annoyance. "This one was meant for you. Go Seeker, to the town of Pretistone. Your journey will begin there."

Richard glared at her one last time and turned around to walk back when he realized something.

"Wait what is the Sliph?" When he turned back around Shota was gone. "Typical," he said under his breath and walked back without any bugs attacking him.

When he got back everybody was up. They all looked worried but when he saw Kahlan's worried face relax with relief, he realized his absence was the cause of worry.

"Where did you go?" Cara's snarky tone never ceased to amaze him.

"I went to get some water." Richard held out the water canteen and Cara came up to grab it. Right as she did he realized something.

As Cara held the canteen in her hands he tried to come up with reasons that would explain the absence of water.

"Richard," Cara slurred, "there isn't any water in here."

A million things raced through his mind and there was only one thing that constantly came up. The truth.

"I saw Shota."

Kahlan who was fixing her clothing stopped with brows furrowed, and Zeddicus who had been arranging something stopped and rushed towards Richard.

"What did she say?" Zeddicus looked at Richard intensely. Cara and Kahlan both walked towards with intense expressions.

"She told me that I had to save the Confessor to get this thing, it was called the Sliph, to unite all of the lands." Richard looked at Kahlan worried. What would he be saving her from?

"We mustn't heed Shota's words. She cannot be trusted." Zed's face was still intense.

"Wait what's a Sliph, and I thought you listened to everything that your beloved Shota said, old man." Cara teased.

"Richard we must go North." Zeddicus said urgently, and completely ignoring Cara.

"What's North?"

"I know a man who may be able to tell us where Rahl is."

"Don't tell me it's that lousy map maker?"

"No a man of greater magic, but we must travel north to the city of Durnham."

_Richard you must heed my words; follow your heart, and when you feel it's right defy the wizard and trust the witch._

The words from last night's dream echoed in his head. Suddenly he felt like he had to go to this town.

"Before we go we need to stop by the town of Pretistone."

"Why? Shota told you to go did she?" Zeddicus huffed.

"Well yes, but I'm not going there just because Shota told me to. I'm going there because Mord-sith are going to attack the village, and where there are Mord-sith Rahl has to be close behind."

"I don't like this Richard," Zeddicus said, but he agreed though deep inside the memories of a prior conversation told him not to listen to Richard.

That conversation was with Verna, a sister of the light, who told him some disturbing news about the old world. Zedd was instructed by her not to speak of it with Richard for she feared that he would not agree to the quest. Zedd was hoping that by traveling North Richard would end up not having any choice but to accept the quest. Zeddicus only hoped that he could keep his mouth shut before he ruined anything.

_Don't think about it Zeddicus, you oafy old man,_ he said to himself.

"Okay then onward to Pretistone." Richard said.

"Yes I haven't seen my sisters in a while." Cara's twisted smile covered her face, and the rest couldn't help but smile as they walked East towards the town of Pretistone.


End file.
